piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Grenade
A grenade is a small, handheld bomb that is thrown at enemies once it has been primed. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, the pirate can use grenades to attack multiple enemies at once. The Grenade weapon card is marked Common not Common Grenade which means there is only one type of grenade. Grenade Quest At Notoriety Level 20, pirates receive a quest to see Jack Sparrow who then sends them to Ewan McCraken, a gunsmith on Port Royal. He sets them to work gathering the ingredients needed to make the grenades for Jack Sparrow. This is not an easy task, since it includes going into Royal Navy forts for the needed materials. See Grenade Quests for more detail. (some pirates think the quest is hard) Using Grenades To use a grenade, put the grenade pouch on your weapon belt and select it. The grenade skill options will appear below your pirate. To throw, click or hold (Long Volley skill) the left-mouse button. Aiming up or down will help with distance. Once the bomb is thrown, it will explode once it hits an enemy, the ground, or YOU! :Note - Be careful! It is possible to drop a grenade too close and hurt yourself. The grenade does not have to strike an enemy to do damage, since it causes an Area Effect, and does more damage not hitting the enemy . Grenade Skills Combat Skills Name Description Skill Required Icon Throw Basic grenade throwing skill. 1 Long Volley Hold down the attack button to throw farther. 4 Ammo Skills Name Description Price Skill Req. Icon Explosive A crude ceramic grenade. 0 1 Stink Pot A ceramic pot filled with noxious gas and foul smelling gunk. 4 (10) 2 Fire Bomb Flammable bomb that sets fire to it's surroundings. 10 (25) 8 Smoke Cloud A bomb filled with quick burning tar and rags. Creates a blinding cloud of smoke. 5 (5) 12 Siege Charge A heavy iron grenade that packs a wallop! 7 (5) 20 Passive Skills These skills, once learned, are always in effect. Name Description Skill Req. Icon Determination Increase health regeneration. 6 Demolitions Increases the area of effect for your grenade and cannonball explosions. 10 Toughness Decreases the amount of damage taken 14 Ignore Pain Limits effects of poison, stuns, etc. 17 Grenade Sack A pirate can only hold so many bombs on them at one time, but you can buy special sacks at your local gunsmith that let you carry more. Type Description Cost Small Sack Holds +10 Stinkpot / Fire, +5 Smoke / Siege 1000 Medium Sack Holds +20 Stinkpot / Fire, +10 Smoke / Siege 4000 Large Sack Holds +30 Stinkpot / Fire, +15 Smoke / Siege 12000 Explosive is now infinite ammo. Tips Because Grenades do so much damage they give very little rep.You can try these ideas to increase your return. *Defeating General Sandspine, or a similar boss, is a good option for leveling grenades when you first get them. *Defeating the group of Veterans and the Officer on Kingshead is also a good way to level grenades early on. *As you get stronger, you may need to attack the stonger Urchinfist in the Cursed Caverns. *Another tip to level grenades quickly is to use weaker grenades, such as stink pot, smoke cloud, and flame burst. Throwing any type of grenade from a ship at any ship will do no damage, although it says "Cannot damage other players ships!" During an Invasion, if you have unlocked the Siege Charge, you can use it to destroy Powder Keg Runners from a safe distance. Category:Weapons Category:Skills